Shared Problems
by Robertbsa
Summary: When Annabeth Chase, a random nobody, is injured in a car accident she can't think right. When Percy Jackson, a depressed and bullied teenager, is the one who ran into her. Annabeth is held in a mental hospital, and Percy is held in the same room as her. First fanfic, rated T, just in case, but it's probably OK. Review and read! No demigods, normal life.
1. Chapter one- accident

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO, if I did, I would be writing a real book. Just read :P And its not my fault for grammar mistakes-im doing most of this on my nexus 7 tablet and spell check hates me**

* * *

Chapter 1- Annabeth

_Flash back_

_"OK Annabeth, you sure your Ready to go? Got everything?" Annabeth sighed. "Yeah dad, bye, love you." Then she pulled out of her driveway and started for school. About 10 minutes into the drive, she was at a intersection she looked both ways, and turned._

_Suddenly, a car pulled out, and rammed straight into her. __She blacked out._

* * *

"will she be OK?" It sounded like my dad, but I acted like I was still out. " hard to tell. She has a few minor concussions, and she isn't responding to any of our treatments." A few minor concussions? My head was killing me. Finally, they left.

I opened my eyes, and saw I was in a hospital, with a curtain split down the room. _Ok_ I thought _what me...all I remember is that I was hit by someone... That emo kid, Percy from school. _I heard loud and choppy breathing coming from the person on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I called out. My throat burned when I talked. I sat up, and my head hurt even more. I couldn't think straight. I heard the person across the room mutter about psychotic things like how fast he could chisel out of a prison.

Every so often I heard laughter that almost sounded... Scary. He finally responded.

"What do you want with me?" Percy Jackson. Lovely. "Um, are you alright?" I asked, my throat stinging

There was more laughter. Then screaming. It was like this for the next few days. The nurse said I would be here for about a month. With this guy. He had a broken arm, and the accident had given him two third degree concussions. He couldn't presses much, but when he did it was only small bits.

Three days later he talked for the first time without me talking to him first. "How many seconds are in a lifetime?" At first I was creeper out that he would ask that, then I reminded myself he's crazy. "I dont know..why?" I asked curiously

"Because I'm going to be here forever. That's too many seconds. Too many seconds..." Then he started talking to himself again. I thought about that. How many seconds in a lifetime.

That night, after I 'ate' the hospital's food -only ever ate when I needed to- for dinner, I answered "about three million, seventy-two million, eight hundred thousand, and fourth two, if your lucky." No response.

I had always been good at math, and I figured 60 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in a hour, so on.

He looked over at me and smiled for once -the curtain was open- "Thanks. I was...just...Sorry, I probaly sounded mental..." " Its OK. You kinda did."

"Also sorry ...almost killing you... You're Annabeth, right?" I had never really really talked to Percy outside of the hospital, so I was pretty creeped that he knew my name. Then again, I knew his name.

He had short, messy, black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, though you were supposed to wear the clothes they give you at all times. He had headphones on, listening to something on his iPod. I looked closely at his ipod it was playing a skrillex dub step song. Figures.

Typical emo guy. Though he seemed really nice. "Yeah that's me...And your Percy. Right?"

"Mhmm. Yeah." I saw he was drawing a picture of something...it looked like a skull. This guy was creeping me out. "So. They let you have all that? You know, the iPod and stuff?"

Then he started screaming and going crazy again. Part of me wanted to hate him and stay away from him...The other part wanted to be great friends with him.


	2. Chapter two- Making a friend

**Did you like the first chapter? Hope so. Just uploaded it yesterday and already 27 views and 3 followers, you guys rock. To celebrate chapter two we have a special guest today-Annabeth Chase here with our disclaimer! Annabeth- dude, get on with the story. Me-just say the disclaimer. Annabeth-fine he owns nothing of pjo, and I'm glad he doesn't, the pjo series would be awful if he wrote it. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter two-making a friend**

**Percy**

_I ran. They were chasing me. I couldn't look back, they would catch me. She was with me, Annabeth. She fell behind, and they caught her. I was next, I knew it. But they couldn't catch me so easily. Not without a fight. I jumped up, and before I knew it, I was flying. But it didn't surprise me._

_Nothing did anymore. Then I thought about Annabeth, and that I let her get behind. Then they got me too._

* * *

I was shaken awake my a nurse "Percy, dear, wake up." She said kindly. It was my mom. I knew she worked

Here, but I didn't know that she would be here, like, with me. I was breathing heavily, and I heard the voices again. They scarred me. Everyone says I'm crazy, but they don't understand. I'm not crazy, I'm just diffrent.

"Mom?" I hugged my big gold fish stuffed animal. "Its OK, you just need to get up now, sweetie. The very nice doctor wants to help you." I knew that she thought I was crazy too.

She talked to me like a 5 year old.

I noticed Annabeth was sitting on the end of my bed. She smiled at me, like I was a 5 year old also.

My mom left after 10 minutes of trying to get me up and it was just me and Annabeth. Awkward.

"So" she started "what were you doing last night"

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"Well your window is wide open, and you kept screaming. What's up with that?" I sighed. "Must've been something in my sleep. You know, cause I'm so crazy?"

"No, no, not at all..." She said, trying to spare my feelings.

Then they came back. They were closing in on me. All of them. The voices. They were haunting me. Always. Worst part is, no one can help me. No one.

* * *

When I woke up, Annabeth looked terrified, and I was literally Strapped down to my bed. I looked at

the time. 4:00 A.M. I knew I did something bad. Annabeth cautiously came upon to me

"Are you OK? You um, started screaming and you threw this at me." She held up a fork and I noticed her neck was bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything...but it...it takes over..." She sat next to me. " I have a surprise for you." I eyed her cautiously. "What?" She gave me a box about the size of my hand.

I opened it and looked inside. Medicine. I threw it down.

" not funny." She pretended to pout. " But it will help you! Don't you want help?"

I told her I wanted some sleep, and when she left, I remembered when she had to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting her to leave. Not that I like her or anything, just that I like the company.

"Yeah...and you're being moved." I raised my eyebrows " I'm being moved? Where to" she threw me a business card type advertisement thing. It said

_Happy Oaks, mental institution,_

_Helping the mentally Ill since 1990_

"No, no, no, no, I'm not going to be thought of as a psycho path that needs to be held in a jail for crazies ."

Annabeth held her hands upon a I surrender fassion "talk to your mom, I didn't say you had to go she did" and she lied back down on her bed. I kept thinking about her leaving. I didn't think I liked her or anything, but I definitely didn't want her to go.

* * *

That night, I pretended to fall asleep, and when Annabeth was asleep, I opened my window, and jumped out onto the roof of the hospital because I was on the third level. It really hurt my leg, and I landed on my broken arm too.

I held in my scream as best as I could, but It was about the hardest thing iv'e never done. I looked back to make sure Annabeth wasn't watching, or anyone for that matter. But then, in the worst time possible, the voices were back.

* * *

**what did you think? Review? Anyway, i know its not long compared to others, but it is only my first fanfic, and its hard to think of ideas. I'm only 11...I got like, what, 17 people following shared problems in one day. Thanks a lot guys. I'll have ch. 3 done on Monday tops.**


	3. Chapter three- Goodbyes

**really sorry it wasn't out on Monday, I have a life you know :P read and enjoy**

* * *

Annabeth

I woke up the next morning, sad I would have to leave. Not because I enjoy the hospital or anything, but I'm really going to miss Percy.

I turn over in my bed to face the curtain that divides the room and sighed. "You awake yet?" I asked.

No responds. "Percy?" Then I got worried "you ,uh, you ok?" Again, nothing. I got out of bed, and slowly opened in the curtain. Percy wasn't there, and his window was open. I looked out his window, and saw a asleep, or maybe passed out, Percy on the hospital roof.

I quickly jumped down, and got to him. "Percy are you OK?" Nothing. I picked him up, and climbed back through the window. I put him back in his bed and got a nurse to come. I told her what happened, and she asked me to go back to my bed, and get some rest.

* * *

Later that day, my dad came to pick me up to go home. Even though the crash wasn't my fault, I'm not allowed to drive for two months.

I got the few things I had, and shoved them in my dad's car. As I started to walk out of the room, I thought about Percy and that he's going to be at that other place forever. That is a long time. I went back in the room. I went over to Percy's side, and he was barely awake.

"Thought you were leaving?" He asked. "Yeah, well I just wanted to say goodbye. " I responded quietly. I sat in the chair by his bed. "I'm leaving today..." He said. "But I don't want to. That's weird."

I laughed "what's weird?" I asked "That I don't get a choice if I want to go or not. And I don't...do me a favor. Visit often." Then we hugged, said goodbye, and I left.

* * *

**sorry its so short, the next one will be longer. Hope you're enjoying it. I know its going quickly, but this is just the beginning :P**


	4. Chapter four-Suprise visit

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter four. I think you'll like this one. read and review! and also, for this chapter, it is two months later. so...yea! also im going to try and write in the third person. its easier.**

* * *

Percy

Percy woke up in his bed. He hated that awful place. They talked nice, and acted nice, then they would knock you out and lock you in your room. Percy walked over to his door. He tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside, again. He hated this place. This "Happy Oaks" place was cruel, well that's what he thought. He slowly walked back to his bed.

He had been in there for two months. He kept repeating 'There is no such thing as the voices'. That's what his therapist told him to say when they started to come back. He tried to resist them, but it never worked. There were such thing as the voices. He wasn't crazy, surely not.

He was sort of glad to be there, though. As long as it was away from school, he was ok with it. He hated going to school. Not because he didn't like learning, he loved it. But he was bullied and picked on. Not like being called 'stupid' and 'an idiot' (Which he did get called) but punched, and kicked, and pushed over. For doing nothing. Nothing.

About ten minutes later, a nurse walked in. She had curly, blonde hair, just like Annabeth's. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her a lot, and she never visited like she promised. The nurse smiled sweetly at him and said "Percy, dear, it's time for breakfast, come on!" She said it so sweetly, just like Annabeth. But this wasn't Annabeth, he had to remind himself of that.

When they got to the cafeteria, there was yelling everywhere. Everyone else there was crazy, too. He got a small bowl of Cherios, and took a seat in the corner. He put in his earphones to drown out everyone's screams. He plugged them into his iPod and put on a playlist of his favorite songs. He quietly ate his cherios, seeing a nurse walk in with a girl about Percy's age, with blonde, curly hair, covering her eyes.

She was handcuffed, so she must've been pretty bad. Percy reconized what the nurse was doing. They always introduced the new patients there at one of the meals, to make them feel special, and wanted. This happened everyday, so he wasn't too concerned about it. The nurse had a frown, like a man-I-hate-my-job kind of look.

She held up her hand to silence the cafeteria. It didn't do much, so she went ahead and announced "Everyone, welcome your new friend, Annabeth Chase." She then let Annabeth take her seat for breakfast. Percy, however, sitting in the back with his music playing, and everyone screaming, didn't hear the nurse.

Annabeth sat right across from Percy, not reconizing him. She would twitch, and whisper to herself every once in a while. Percy was staring at the table, not even noticing her. Finally, Annabeth spoke "Umm, hi." She said to Percy, shyly. He looked up, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Annabeth?" He said in amazement

She just smiled and said "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" She said, a little too cheerily. "Do you remember me? Percy? Percy Jackson?" She looked like she had just been hit with a missile.

"Percy! Oh my gosh, how've you been?" She asked enthusiastically. "Uhh, yeah, I've been ok, besides the fact that you've never visited me like you said you would." He responded.

"WELL, sorry if I've been busy with school, and being crazy." She said defensively. Percy smiled. He didn't care about anything right then, just that Annabeth was there and that was all that mattered. "It's ok...Wait, what happened to get you in here?" He asked. "Oh...Remember that I had two concussions?" She questioned him.

He nodded. "Well, I hit my head and...they got a lot worse." She said, sadly. Then, just as Percy was about to ask her more, the voices were back.

* * *

**Like it? NOW the title makes since! cause...their both crazy :P I think I will make a part tow when im done with this fan fic. bai!**


	5. Chapter five- We're both crazy

**Like the last chapter? I know I liked writing it! I think from now on im going to write in 3rd person, its a lot easier. also,im running out of ideas D: BUT! *laugh* butt XD but I think I might add some more action...like battle type action :D read and review!**

* * *

Annabeth

She woke up the next morning, a smile on her face. She still felt like crap, but then again, she was mental. She smiled through the pain. They were telling her to. They were all around her, talking to her, controlling her. She looked at her watch, and it read 4:20 A.M.

Perfect, just enough time to catch up with Percy, then eat breakfast, then go visit her parents -She got one day per week to visit someone outside-.

She slid off her bed, and walked to her dresser and took out a pair of jeans and a blue Nike T-shirt and got dressed. She walked to the bathroom in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair, and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She walked out of her room, and walked down to the cafeteria, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, or start screaming at the top of her lungs. She hummed a random tune to distract herself. When she got to the cafeteria, she got some poptarts, and ate them as she walked down to Percy's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. No answer.

She figured he must be outside, since she didn't see him in the cafeteria. There was a exercise time where at any time, once per day, you could exercise outside. She started out for the exercise area. When she got there, Percy was there, but not doing what she expected...

* * *

Percy

(When he woke up that same day)

He woke up at about 5:00, though he didn't get much sleep at all. The voices were keeping him up all night. He slid out of bed and took a quick shower. He got dressed in black jeans, and a black hoodie with a grey plain T-Shirt under that. He slipped on his shoes and went to get some exercise. He walked out onto the snowy area. He had always loved the winter time. It made him feel more at home.

He was doing push-ups when there was a loud scream coming from his left. Not that this was abnormal, people always screamed and stuff. He looked over his shoulder anyway. Some about twenty year olds were shoving around a kid that looked to be around twelve. He frowned. He wanted to do something, but he knew he would get killed.

He stood up anyway, and walked over to them. "Hey!" He yelled at the twenty year olds. That was pretty much all he got. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He challenged. He regretted it seconds later. Next thing he knew, he was being punched, and kicked, and beaten.

One threw a powerful punch his way, but he rolled out of the way and tripped the guy as he was recovering. The other guy punched him in the gut, then kicked him to the ground.

"You don't mess with us, punk." The one standing said. He helped the other one up and they went back inside. He turned, just to see Annabeth was watching. "That was brave. And stupid." She said flatly "Yeah, well, im a stupid guy." He wiped some blood from his cheek. She helped him to a bench they had nearby.

They sat in silence for a long time, until their hour was up, and they started back inside. They were holding hands by the time they were inside.

* * *

Annabeth

She didn't have time to visit her parents, she was too busy texting her friends. They were supportive of Annabeth, even when she was crazy, but they were more like people who talks to a lot more than friends. They liked her and wanted to help her, but its hard to be friends with someone like her.

That night, she couldn't fall asleep. She was too scared of them. They would haunt her, get in her mind, make her think things...She got up out of bed, and walked over to her window. Annabeth looked out the window, into the night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, no cars could be heard, it was peace and quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, something moved. She looked down that way, and Percy was on the rooftop.

She jumped down onto the roof by him. "What are you doing so late?" She asked "Just enjoying the night. The quiet." She just nodded in agreement. They sat, taking In the night air. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" She asked him.

"Not as crazy as me though." He replied. "Ok how bout this-we're BOTH crazy." She said with a smile. He laughed and stood, screaming into the dark "I AM CRAZY, AND I DONT CARE!" Annabeth burst out laughing, screaming "SAME HERE!"

They did things like this all night, probably keeping up neighbors of Happy Oaks, but they didn't care. They both felt good to just do whatever. And for a minute, they felt like everything might work out for the best. That they might be ok. That there is nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Largest chapter so far! what did you think? good enough for a review? I sure hope so!**


	6. Chapter 6-Sadness & Suicide

**so sorry I** haven't** update****d in a while. But schools almost out, right? This means I can probably start writing again.**

* * *

_Dad, its been three months now. It's happened again. I miss you. Please, don't let me stay here with these people. But onto brighter topics. Percy and I are dating officially now. Yeah, that's about it. How about you. Are you OK? Please please please write back, Annabeth._

Annabeth sat down the pen she was writing with. She looked at her watch, tiredly. It was 3 am and she couldn't get to sleep, so she decided to write to her dad, who hadn't written to her, or visited her, in a ,month.

She sat there for a while, thinking about random things. She frowned out of frustration. Is this going to be the rest of her life? Stuck in a hospital she doesn't need to go to? But that's the thing. She knows she needs this places help. Even though she doesn't want it.

There was a soft knock on the door, and she jumped slightly and said in a hoarse voice, "come in." Percy walked in her room and sat down next to her on her bed. "I um...I couldn't sleep..." Annabeth frowned and said "neither could I. I think its this medicine."

Percy looked down at her desk, where the paper lay and started reading it. "Wait Annabeth, it's been three months since what?" He looked deeply concerned. "Oh...that, um...m-my...I...I have this..." And she broke down into tears.

* * *

**Percy**

The next morning, he found himself in a completely white room, just like all the others. But this was different..There was something red on one of the walls. Blood. Then he realizes that that was a window into the next room over.

Someone had kill led themselves. This was normal of course, but the hospital never seemed to care. He lifted up the covers to get out of bed, then he realized something else-he was naked. He looked around the room. He saw the door, barely visible as dark as it was in the room.

He looked over at His arm. There was an I.V. in his arm, pumping in orange liquids. The tube led up to a stand with a bag of the orange stuff in it, and a heart monitor. Then he thought of Annabeth. She had started to say something last night, then she cried, and he remembered nothing after that. The liquids started getting to his head. He blacked out.

* * *

He was back in his old room. A nurse walked in, and smiled at him. "Percy, dear, some things have changed that I need to tell you about. A young man...ended...his life last night" she started, smiling all the way through "Therefore, we ask that you have nothing that could be to your own harm." She picked up his phone, pen, picture of his mom, and left him, after telling him to follow her to the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, he sat down with some blue-died waffles. He started eating, and watched for Annabeth to come in. When she did, she sat down by Percy, still in her pajamas. Percy looked at her and said "Um, about last night... What were you going to say?"

She had bloodshot eyes, and she tensed as he said that. "Percy...I...I have...

* * *

**so how'd you like it? Can anyone guess what Annabeth has? If so don't spoil it for the others! Thanks to CelenaDiAngelo2000 for some info. Review, tell me what ya thought. Are you liking it? Thanks for reading, bro.**


	7. authors note

**ok, as you probably know, shared problems has stopped. I'm very sorry, but I ran out of ideas too quick, and it just didn't work out. But I'm thinking about making a new fan fic. About the last of us, the game. There's only 200 something last of us fanfics so far, so...anyway, I wanna know how many of you will actually read it. Thanks.**


End file.
